<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R「六月茗」 by 10mi9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857647">R「六月茗」</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9'>10mi9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“小妈喜欢儿子的大鸡巴吗？”</p><p> </p><p>小妈妈不知道是被肏傻了还是肏服了，亦或者是两者皆有，听着这般下流混账话居然也乖乖回答，哭哭啼啼说喜欢喜欢大鸡巴，反而看的人浑身被勾起火，更想作恶。</p><p> </p><p>“这逼这么紧白瞎了我爹…以后儿子天天都来操你好不好？把你操怀孕了，给我生儿子！”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>R「六月茗」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>622微博点梗 </p><p>希望你们在最快乐的日子里能看得开心！</p><p>预警：<br/>乡土/绿茶/小mom/睡jian/双性</p><p>无三观，不要当真</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高三毕业的那个暑假，王一博被告知老爷子要在乡下娶个新媳妇。听亲戚说，那人没什么心眼儿，但是脸蛋儿长得一等一姣好。老爷子倒也乐意大把大把钞票娇养着，不让他干活儿。</p><p> </p><p>风尘仆仆赶到了乡下，一路上好不折腾，出一身汗。隔壁大婶远远见着他走来便喊了一声他的乳名。手里瓜子半刻没放下，一边嗑一边搭话：“一博啊，放假了来看你爹来啦？”</p><p> </p><p>他应声，用家乡话跟对方瞎诌了两句，绕来绕去最后还是绕不过家里那新人的事儿。</p><p> </p><p>妇人摆了摆手，瓜子皮吐的满地都是：“哎哟你爹哟！被迷的…啧啧啧！”</p><p> </p><p>被迷的五迷三道了，他知道。</p><p> </p><p>可当他回到了家，见着那人后，竟也不觉得父亲有何过分了。</p><p> </p><p>“一，一博吗？” 肖盏的眼睛在炎阳照射下更显得透亮。他放下手里的白兔和萝卜，站起来瘦瘦高高，身材修长。一点头，脖子上微小的汗珠便顺着衣襟流进了隐密处。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>这人王一博从未见过，主人般坐在自家庭里喂兔子，他便确定了是老爷子瞧上的那位。肖盏跟他想象中的不太一样————他不知道男人也能长得这般好看。</p><p> </p><p>“小妈。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当天夜里夏风凉爽，王一博却失眠了。</p><p> </p><p>那人时不时的娇笑简直没完没了。隔堵砖墙声音滤不干净，全传来这头屋子平白惹人心烦。两个人不知道在做甚这么高兴，王一博都想冲过去夸他爹一句老当益壮。</p><p> </p><p>不过应该是没做的。说到底老头子还是古板，没过门呢，估计有心没胆。</p><p> </p><p>不知过了多时，隔壁终于消停了。他明白老爷子回自个儿屋里去睡了。</p><p> </p><p>王一博这会儿又忘了自己那套“古板”理论，心里暗暗想着这俩人指不定啥事儿都办了，假模假样地分房，也不知道是糊弄谁。</p><p> </p><p>他辗转难眠，被那人软绵绵的笑声笑的一股子火气。男孩儿猛地扒了早已被顶出轮廓的内裤，单手套弄兴奋的性器。只有他自己知道，自己自渎时，脑子里是小妈白天握着胡萝卜的五指，没被农活摧残过的柔软肌肤，身上淡淡的香味，被衣物紧紧包裹住的滚圆的肥臀。</p><p> </p><p>走路走的快了，那两团肉便抖的恨不得颠飞了去。</p><p> </p><p>他羡慕那条与肖盏紧密相贴的裤子，羡慕那根胡萝卜，甚至那只被抚弄的白兔。</p><p> </p><p>“呼———” </p><p> </p><p>不算黑的夜晚，男孩儿的喟叹被闷热的空气卷走，留下一屋子麝香和被浸湿的裤衩。</p><p> </p><p>这股子精液就该射进他的小妈嘴里，屁股里。捏着人的下颚逼他吞下，摇头晃脑地哭喊求饶。</p><p> </p><p>他的小妈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>老老实实过了三两天，撇去炙热到恨不得将人生吞活剥的视线以外，王一博倒是真的什么都没干。他白天就扇着蒲扇盯着人要么忙活兔子，要么忙活吃。肖盏吃葡萄时他尤其受不了。那人挑剔的不像他们农村媳妇儿，吃葡萄还要一个一个剥了皮吃。晶莹剔透的果肉捻着送入唇间，手指被汁液蘸上了，便得也送入口中用那殷红的软舌吸吮一番。轻轻地，很快，但勾人的很。</p><p> </p><p>又或是看人呆在阴凉处小憩。肖盏睡着的时候或许更好欺负，偶尔无意识地扯开领口，露出一片白皙。每当这时王一博就会屏住呼吸，站在三尺远的地方望到出神。</p><p> </p><p>滑溜溜的，又软，肯定很好摸。稍微用点力气便会留下红印儿，恐怕没个四五天消不干净。</p><p> </p><p>而肖盏悠悠转醒的时候，就轮到王一博突兀地转身退场，只留下少年宽阔的肩，错过美人清明又揶揄的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>该来点儿刺激了。</p><p> </p><p>“爸，我早上换下来那裤衩子，灰的，你瞧着没啊？” 天色将晚，王一博愣是找不到那条被自己搞湿的内裤，只得去询问。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，你小妈帮你洗着呢，我让他别弄了他不听，说早点洗了你好穿。” 老爷子翻着纸质报应道，嘿嘿笑着，显然满意于肖盏的体贴。</p><p> </p><p>没看到儿子僵在原地，心跳如鼓。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖盏和老爷子的两间屋都早早熄了灯。王一博喘着粗气躺在自己屋里，精神抖擞。</p><p> </p><p>他依然想着小妈自渎，但今天却是很难打出来。可能最近频繁了些，光靠自己侍弄已经难以满足。低声憋出一句国骂，猛地起身下床，烦躁的原地徒步。隔壁安静的听不到半点声音，他猜肖盏已经睡着了，老爷子也是。</p><p> </p><p>“吱呀————”</p><p>禁忌的种子在黑暗的怂恿下突然撑破了心室，不知不觉间早已是参天之树。木门发出脆弱的响声，动静不大。男孩儿被月光拉长的影子轻轻溜进了隔壁。</p><p> </p><p>肖盏的食指以绝对微小的幅度动了动。</p><p> </p><p>来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博踏入高考考场时的心率都未必有这么高。</p><p> </p><p>窗外不是漆黑，适应了黑暗以后很轻易地就能看清床上的人。肖盏正熟睡，仰躺着，姿势规矩，胸口规律地起伏。</p><p> </p><p>男孩儿将手抚上那两条笔直修长的大腿时，不可谓不紧张。可是心里想的太久，也忍的太久，一点紧张和害怕也就无需提了。</p><p> </p><p>他的掌心很热，甚至有些冒汗。附在微凉的肌肤上时小妈动了动腿，王一博便被吓得抽走了手，好一会儿不敢动作，待到确认了人没醒才敢继续。</p><p> </p><p>手指轻轻撩起轻薄的上衣，便看到了一节盈盈一握的腰肢，细的他两掌能环住大半，溜光水软。接着往上便是白净的胸脯。那儿缀着两颗红豆，周围的乳晕都是泛着粉的。明明男人都有的东西，这人的平白显得色情——</p><p> </p><p>他也从来不知乳尖可以生的这么有诱惑力。让人想含进嘴里，用牙齿轻磨，用舌尖顶开奶缝，吸吮，打转，叼起来再松开……好像如此就能溢出白色的奶水一样。待吮到松软胀痛，身下的人就会哆嗦着腿，哑着嗓子搂他抱他，轻声求他干进来。</p><p> </p><p>锋利的喉结上下滚了一圈，呼出的气越来越烫。舔吮自然不敢，两只手却是难以自抑地摸上去了。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯～”</p><p> </p><p>身下的人被这么骚扰发出了一声难耐的鼻音。那双白日里清澈无辜的眼睛依旧紧闭，下半身却好像动了情，难耐地互相摩擦，聊以自慰。</p><p> </p><p>王一博的动作僵在半空中，轻声试探：“小妈？”</p><p> </p><p>肖盏扭了扭身子，没醒。</p><p> </p><p>这么刺激的时刻，纵然是王一博这种放纵的热血年龄也是人生中头一次。打从进了这门，他那颗心悬在空中便再没落下过，却还是壮着胆子把肖战松垮的短裤往下拽。</p><p> </p><p>外头的风吹草动都变得清晰可闻，大约过了好几分钟，他才得以将那条最后的屏障彻底除去。</p><p> </p><p>月光下，肖盏不知何时自己敞开的双腿间除去阴茎，另有一套极其少见于男性身上的生殖器官。花口嫩红嫩红，一看就娇的禁不住干。而在刚才的抚摸中竟已吐出骚液，变得湿漉漉的，勾引着男人去采撷。</p><p> </p><p>鬼使神差，王一博几乎是想都没想就舔了上去。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…啊～”</p><p> </p><p>他轻轻拢着小妈嫩生生的腿，大鼻子蹭过花核勾出一根银丝。哪怕在睡梦中，这样被蹭着都够人爽的，更别提用温湿的嘴巴包住阴蒂，猴急地吸吮。</p><p> </p><p>他的小妈整个人都是微甜的，哪怕插着腰假急的时候都是</p><p> </p><p>——甜香会从嘴角溢开，顺着风飘来，被他小心翼翼地吸入肺腑。而这时候，骚逼被舌头搅了两下就开始吐水儿，一小股一小股，被少年尽数咽下。</p><p> </p><p>王一博舔的着迷，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，舌头灵巧地模仿性交的动作玩弄着花口，也不管人会不会被激烈地情欲唤醒。许是被骚腥的味儿冲昏了头，没个轻重含住花穴大力吸了一口，又喜又怕地被人的骚水喷了一脸。</p><p> </p><p>他呆愣愣地望向人熟睡中的脸庞——肖盏在睡梦中潮吹了。</p><p> </p><p>“咕咚咕咚”，少年如饥似渴般吞了一汪汪爱液。人睡的死沉，指不定正做什么春梦，居然还岔着腿一副等肏的模样。想到这儿他更加兴奋，身下早已半硬的性器被释放出来，随手沾了一把小妈的骚水套弄，很快就肿胀到吓人。是光凭尺寸就能把人肏死在床上的程度。</p><p> </p><p>王一博屏住呼吸将硕大的龟头戳在小妈腿间，见人好像只是大腿根瑟缩了一下，便大着胆子把龟头顶端插了进去，开始浅浅地抽插。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……” 呻吟由年轻的男孩儿发出，额间的汗珠顺着脖子流过腹肌。</p><p> </p><p>小妈的穴一张一合地自发收缩着，吸的王一博恨不得干脆把整根都捅进去才好，哪管这是他爹找的人还是谁的媳妇，摁在床上猛肏一晚，肏的人哭着吹了一次又一次，食髓知味了，哪里会肯去找别人？</p><p> </p><p>可他也清楚不能这样，肖盏睡着，现在这地步还有回头的余地。</p><p> </p><p>这是他自找的，欢愉的折磨。</p><p> </p><p>定了定神，收回过于危险的臆想，他加快了抽送的频率。龟头一次次顶开软嫩的唇肉，试图用速度代替不能长驱直入的遗憾。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯老公…别……”</p><p> </p><p>结果就在他准备放过小白兔的时候，人自己醒了。顺带发出甜腻的呻吟，把王一博脑子里那根名为理智的线彻底割断。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯啊…干嘛呀……” 小妈眯着眼睛指不定将他认成了谁，迷迷糊糊的，居然也没把他推开。</p><p> </p><p>“小妈，醒了？”</p><p> </p><p>他居高临下地欣赏肖盏惊慌的表情。白日里完美纯洁的脸上好像有了裂痕，显得更加脆弱，也更加生动。</p><p> </p><p>想把他捣碎，把漂亮的眼睛欺负到发红，然后泪珠子会像花露一样挂在睫毛上，被他一点点吻去。</p><p> </p><p>“王一博！你滚开…” 肖盏瞪着腿要踹他，被王一博轻松拽紧了脚踝。</p><p> </p><p>“你想让老头子听到我在操你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>小妈像是被戳到了软肋，一下子失了声，绷直了脖子看向王一博。</p><p> </p><p>“我是你小妈！你怎么能……” </p><p> </p><p>“那小妈怎么被我蹭一下就那么湿呢？” 王一博粗长的鸡巴抵在穴口磨挲，稍微一顶就把肖盏烫的咬唇呜咽，眼泪汪汪，一副马上要羞愧而死的模样。</p><p> </p><p>“我没有…没有湿…你出去好不好，求求你…被你爹知道了要惨了的…呜嗯！”</p><p> </p><p>王一博听了人求饶无动于衷，反而掰开了人两条长大腿环在自己腰上，腰往前轻轻耸着用龟头欺负骚逼。肖盏感觉到他进来了一个头，吓得整个人都在哆嗦。只是不知是爽的多还是怕的多。</p><p> </p><p>“你叫的小声点，我爹他听不见…小妈的乳头是硬了吗？我舔舔……”</p><p> </p><p>王一博轻声诱哄着身下已不再剧烈抵抗的人，握上那两团玲珑只觉一阵口干舌燥，急不可耐地含了上去，舌头发出啧啧的声音，舔的肖盏一手捂住自己的嘴巴，嗯嗯啊啊地尖叫，另一只小手一个劲地推他肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“小妈好骚，光是被舔就爽的不行了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“不要，不要搞了……求求你呜啊！！”</p><p> </p><p>王一博没打招呼就推了半根进去，肉刃破开层层嫩肉和象征着贞洁的那层膜，一股脑地捅进了幽深处，把肖盏顶的一个窒息，胸脯高高扬起，只能发出气音。</p><p> </p><p>“操！你他妈要夹死我吗！屁股别夹！”</p><p> </p><p>小男孩儿也是第一次破禁，滚烫的性器大半根都埋进了湿热处，被夹的又爽又疼。他没想到那儿会这么紧，这么热，夹的自己想要立马大开大合地把人操开操熟。大掌“啪啪”两声打在肉感的蜜桃臀侧，把人打的颤着往后缩。</p><p> </p><p>“疼……疼死了呜…”</p><p> </p><p>肖盏未曾被侵犯过的甬道初次挨肏就遇上了王一博那根巨屌，痛的浑身冒冷汗，几乎要咬破自己的下嘴唇。好在王一博还算有良心，知道揉捏着肖盏的肥臀好让他赶快适应。男孩儿憋的难受，喘着粗气试着浅浅抽送，居然听见肖战一声享受的嘤咛。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯～”</p><p> </p><p>一阵痛感过去后便是酥酥麻麻的异样感，从小腹一路蔓延开来，害得肖战忍不住那脚蹭了蹭男孩儿的后腰。</p><p> </p><p>“哦嗯！慢点儿，慢点操呀…你这小孩儿怎么这么急，没见过屁股一样……”</p><p> </p><p>小妈的轮廓线条都是柔软的，这时候被操开了点更是。脚背勾在王一博腰上简直要了命的骚，蹭开了狗崽子的某种癫狂模式。</p><p> </p><p>王一博的公狗腰开始没了命地运动。男孩儿显然是干急了，终于顾不上说话，只用粗壮的鸡巴毫不留情地插进去，碾压骚点，力度之大，像是恨不得肏进宫口把人的肚子都顶破。</p><p> </p><p>“慢了小妈乐意？” 王一博又是一记狠顶，肖战便嗯啊啊的泄出一声压抑但高亢的喘声。这小妈，在他爹面前装的清清白白不谙世事，在床上就他妈是个骚货，欠自己干。</p><p> </p><p>“一博慢点儿～肏死我了嗯！好大…”</p><p> </p><p>说白了真的是适合被疼爱的身体。好像无论王一博肏的多重多深，肖盏都只能感觉到快乐，被顶的随他的运动而发出鼻音，哼哼唧唧的比外面不再歌唱的鸟儿还动听。</p><p> </p><p>“小妈知道自己在吃谁的鸡巴吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯你别，别说了…”</p><p> </p><p>“说不说？说不说！？” </p><p> </p><p>小孩儿本就是桀骜又控制欲强劲的，在床上特为尤甚。王一博把自己的鸡巴整根抽出，恶劣地连问了两声，活像个玷污良家妇女的村口恶霸。每问一下就用湿漉漉的柱身鞭笞拍打一下花口，把肖战抽的又痛又爽，竟然就这么岔着腿吹了。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊！！嗯呜呜是一博，一博的大鸡巴呜呜呜…”</p><p> </p><p>小妈爱出汗，白天就喜欢静呆着，但还是偶尔会被热到，一身香汗淋漓皱着眉头去换干燥衣服。这时候更是活像从水里捞出来的。碎发被汗水打湿，腿间被自己的水儿给淹了，无一处逃得掉。</p><p> </p><p>王一博直勾勾盯着那处会喷水的地方，捧着人的屁股蛋子埋头就舔。</p><p> </p><p>先前小妈还秉着矜持，现在操熟了，王一博随便一吸都能把他的魂儿给吸。小妈摁着儿子的头发往自己身下摁似得，仰着脖子哼哼唧唧地发骚，把王一博哼的下身硬的发疼。</p><p> </p><p>喝够了舔够了，凑上去粘粘乎乎地跟小妈接吻。小妈乖巧地张着嘴任由对方的舌头长驱直入，勾着自己的舌尖色情地纠缠。退开时两人都吻的喘气，勾出一根细长的银丝。</p><p> </p><p>“小妈好甜……” 不知道这混账崽子说的是逼水儿还是口水，哪样都够肖盏红着脸抡他一下的。</p><p> </p><p>王一博直起身子，重新面对面进入小妈的嫩穴。一进去就又觉那处紧的太销魂，潮吹了几次后更加湿润好操。一下一下，一边把人插的张嘴呻吟，一边把视线投向对方媚气的那双瑞风。顺着下移，最后又回到白皙的腿根子，看着对方紧致的穴是如何吃下鸡巴，如何吸的他神魂颠倒。</p><p> </p><p>“小妈喜欢儿子的大鸡巴吗？”</p><p> </p><p>小妈妈不知道是被肏傻了还是肏服了，亦或者是两者皆有，听着这般下流混账话居然也乖乖回答，哭哭啼啼说喜欢喜欢大鸡巴，反而看的人浑身被勾起火，更想作恶。</p><p> </p><p>“这逼这么紧白瞎了我爹…以后儿子天天都来操你好不好？把你操怀孕了，给我生儿子！”</p><p> </p><p>王一博的下流话一句比一句不堪入耳，奈何肖盏居然可耻地有了反应。</p><p> </p><p>一想到王一博是自己名义上的继子便觉更加刺激，更别提隔壁还睡着老爷子，随时都可能被他俩摇晃的老床“吱呀吱呀”的声儿给弄醒，捉个现行。</p><p> </p><p>“好呜呜，只给一博…只给你操呜不行了，不行了啊啊啊！！”</p><p> </p><p>肖盏在摒弃道德的偷情里获取了超乎想象的快感，光靠被干女穴就爽的前后吐水，阴茎也跟着射出一股子白浊，被王一博两指沾了些许，塞入了软唇中，堵住了孟浪又克制的喘息。</p><p> </p><p>“唔唔……”</p><p> </p><p>“小妈，我要射进来了。” </p><p> </p><p>身下人已经被自己硬而粗的鸡巴干的六神无主，只会乖乖张腿淫叫。可王一博觉得不够。今晚脑子里的想法一个比一个疯狂，他想狠狠操开宫口，把温热的精全部射在小妈肚子里，让他明天起来屁股里还有自己的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“唔阔以…嗯唔！”</p><p> </p><p>王一博的眼里好像冒着火，肖盏越是惊慌他反而越是感到快意。男高中生的大屌彻底干到了最深处，把人顶的几乎要一翻白眼昏过去，而后就这么抵在宫口，闷哼低吟，射在了小妈温暖湿润的嫩穴里。</p><p> </p><p>“呃唔！”</p><p> </p><p>肖盏马眼和女穴都疯狂地冒着水，尤其花穴，被掐着腰射了一肚子的瞬间居然又喷了一次。始作俑者被淫液淋了鸡巴，不客气地又往前顶了两下，差点没把他顶晕过去。</p><p> </p><p>王一博对肖盏唔唔嗯嗯模糊不清的抗议置若罔闻，于是小妈第一次挨肏就被操的又喷又哭，还内射了好多。最后王一博抽出自己湿漉漉的指节的时候，肖盏已经再没力气斥责他，只能不轻不重地剜他一眼，看的王一博心花怒放，没皮没脸地去抱他。</p><p> </p><p>“啵”的一声，狼崽子终于拔出了自己作乱整夜的凶器。小妈嘤咛一声，白乎乎的精混着两个人的体液流了满床，也不知道万一被老爷子看见了该作何想。</p><p> </p><p>“小妈…”</p><p> </p><p>肖盏红唇微启，露出洁白的兔牙在王一博眼里好看的要命。他挨了人软绵绵一拳揍，反而一脸满足，笑的开心。</p><p> </p><p>“你要死啦，快帮我搞干净！”</p><p> </p><p>王一博屁颠屁颠，“遵命！”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>